


Seating Plan

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a semester spent pining over Sam Winchester from afar, Cas plans to spend another semester in much the same manner, until he picks the wrong seat in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seating Plan

Cas picks the wrong seat his first day of class, picks the seat in _front_ of Sam Winchester instead of behind him, like he planned. He spent the better part of last semester's psych 101 behind Sam, memorizing the way his hair curled around his ears, the wide set of his shoulders and the perfect shift of muscles under his t-shirts. Cas never _talked_ to him because what could you say when you spend three hours a week staring at the back of someone's head? What can you say when you spend an awful lot longer than three hours a week imagining those puppy curls slipping through your insistent fingers, wondering if he likes his hair pulled, his neck kissed? There's nothing Cas can imagine saying that isn't viciously embarrassing, so first semester, he doesn't say a thing and second semester, he can't even creep on Sam from afar, so there goes his rich fantasy life. At least maybe he'll scrape through the class with something above a 65 this time.

After class, he lingers a little, takes his time putting his stuff back in his backpack, half-turns hopefully and glances behind him but Sam is gone already which is just as well because even the thought of talking to him makes Cas more nervous than he's inclined to admit. He's one step out the doorway when he sees Sam leaning against the wall all casual, arms crossed, side bag slung over his navy corduroy jacket. There's heart-stopping eye contact and Sam smiles, first just small, just mouth closed awkward politeness but he pushes off the wall and takes a step towards Cas and his face splits open wide.

“Hey, Castiel, right?”

“Cas, Cas is fine,” Cas mutters, pulse pounding, head ducking and he keeps walking, he doesn't know why, but Sam falls into step with him.

“I'm Sam, I sit behind you.” Sam pauses like Cas is supposed to say something but he doesn't.

Cas tilts his head up and Sam is still smiling, hazel eyes crinkling up at the corners and he has dimples, of  _course_ he would and he grabs Cas's arm at the elbow, veers them into a mostly empty corridor and they're face to face, shoulders on the wall. 

“You've got the cutest little curl of hair,” Sam starts, bringing his hand up, brushing fingertips along Cas's neck and thumbing at the hair behind his ear, “Right here, I couldn't stop staring.”

Cas blushes immediately, Sam's fingers sending chills down his neck so intense he actually shivers, but he moves his head easily against Sam's big hand. He still doesn't know what to say.

“So, what are you doing tonight?” Sam asks, rolling the clumpy curl of Cas's hair between his fingers. He's still grinning, quirks one eyebrow up and Cas's stomach drops out.

He's sure he's making a scene, looking stupid and awkward but no one that's passing them is looking at all and  _that grin_ , it's infectious so Cas is grinning back, barely hearing himself say, “I think I've got a first date tonight.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I  _think_ so,” Cas repeats, a little less sure this time. Sam shifts his hand, thumb tracing Cas's jaw and trailing down his neck, dropping completely away to grab Cas's hand and squeeze.

“Hot kinda date?”

“I've always thought so,” Cas says before he really thinks about it, has no time to regret it because Sam is tugging his hand, leading him away down the hall.

“That's a little creepy,” Sam says, but he laughs so Cas does too.

Later, over burgers and possibly too much beer, Cas cops to the whole lusting-from-afar thing – well, not all of it, there are some things Sam doesn't need to hear yet – and Sam doesn't ditch him like he expected; Sam laughs and slides into the booth beside Cas, twists his fingers around Cas's particular curl of hair again and their first kiss is soft and ketchupy.

Next class they switch to two seats together so no one has to be a creeper anymore, so they can look into each other's eyes instead of at the backs of heads, and keep their hands entwined under the desk as much as possible.


End file.
